communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo Nathanael1711, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Tomsen (talk) 17:42, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Custom Bionicle Hi Nathanael, ich richte das Fan-Fiction-Wiki natürlich gerne ein. Aufgrund des Bionicle-Wikis bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr das prima hinbekommt. Wenn es dir recht ist, warte ich aber noch 1-2 Tage mit der Einrichtung, damit vorher noch mögliche Probleme und Fehler des Monaco 3.1-Wechsels behoben werden können. --Avatar 17:08, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 17:47, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Ich hab dir geantwortet. Die Legopedia ist noch nicht adoptiert worden. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:52, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Du must bei MediaWiki:Sitenotice eingeben, was oben stehen soll. Hier der Link zu dem Sitenotice in deinem Wiki: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice : Ich hoffe es hilft dir weiter, Gruß, BobaCartman 12:34, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Adoption und Skin Zu aller erst: Ich sehe im Legopedia Wiki den Quartz Skin und dieser ist auch voreingestellt. Probier einmal den Cache zu leeren und überprüfe auch deine Einstellungen. Wenn alles nicht klappt, bitte ich dich eine Email mit der Fehlermeldung an community@wikia.com zu schicken (bitte füge auch Informationen über dein Betriebssystem, wie Browser, bei). Leider weiß ich nicht ob du das mitbekommen hast, dass alle Wikis demnächst auf Monaco 3.1 umgestellt werden. Dies ist bereits bei allen Wikis geschehen, welche Monaco voreingestellt haben. Bitte lese dir dazu auch die Seite Wikias neues Design durch. Nun zur Adoption: Ich habe dir im Legopedia Adminrechte verliehen, jedoch bitte ich diese gerecht und weise einzusetzen. Bitte lese dir dazu auch die neue Hilfeseite Häufige Fehler durch. Außerdem möchte ich dich ermahnen, dass diese Reaktion mit Sicherheit nicht den gewünschten Effekt, dass Legopedia mehr Benutzer bekommt und somit größer wird, auslöst. Ich bitte dich also um einen höflichen Umgang, was du aber mit Sicherheit schaffen wirst. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:15, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) #Das war wohl nur ein kurzzeitiger Fehler, mittlerweile läuft es wieder und ich habe den Skin auf Monaco umgestellt. #Hmja. der wollte nur helfen und ich war ein bisschen gestresst. Mach ich nicht wieder. Nathanael1711talk 11:36, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Google Ich hasse Google und werde es immer hassen! Google ist ein böses Unternehmen, welches die Privaten Daten der User speichert, die Werbung auf deren Hobbys und co spezialisiert, damit ihr geld-gei*es Unternehmen geld-gei*es Geld verdient. Es plant das gesamte Internet aufzukaufen (BSP: YouTube), und will irgentwann auch genitische Daten Sammeln. Zu Arme kleine Google sag ich nur: Die Welt ist eine Kugel, sie sollte keine Google werden.(®Gerald Reischl 2008). Allein mit Google Analytics hat Google die möglichkeit, uns auf nicht Google Seiten auszuspionieren. Wikia gehört auch dazu. Wieso mir Google auch auf den Sa** geht ist der Versuch Wikipedia mit Google Knol auszurotten. Hmm, fallen mir noch ein paar Gründe ein... *Google hat mir einen Virus geschickt *Mit Googles neues Handy und *Chrome spioniert Google 24 Stunden am Tag ohne Pausen *Informationen der Google Falle Ich hab noch ein paar Gründe, will Wikia damit aber nicht überlasten. Meine Größten Vorbilder sind übrigens Jimmy Wales und Gerald Reischl, aufgrund von Wikia Search und Google Falle. Ich hab Reischl auch eine Mail geschickt, bekam aber keine Antwort. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:34, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Google Falle ist eine recht ausführliche Seite zu den Intriegien von Google. Ich benutzte es zwar noch (heute bin ich aber drauf gekommen, das Wikia Search super ist), aber irgendwie seit dieses Chrome drausen ist, gefällt Google mir nicht mehr. Mozilla, Mozilla, Mozilla oder eben Safari von Apple :-)!!! Wikia ist sowiso das beste, da kann sogar Google nichts machen. Wuahahaha --BanjoTooie 17:48, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Da stimme ich zu. Firefox for ever! Gruß, BobaCartman 17:51, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Search und Wikia allgemein auch! Gruß, BobaCartman 17:52, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Alle normalen Menschen?!? Das ist rassistisch, junge! B.C. 14:12, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::ALLE? Nein muss nicht sein, ich benutze auch Yahoo (Suche) und das ist auch keine schlechte Seite (YahooMail z.B. ist auch super!). Wahrscheinlich spalten sich hier die Meinungen, der eine mag es der eine nicht. Google muss nicht schlecht sein. Aber Google ist wirklich GIERig nach Macht. Jetzt wollen sie nicht nur alle Browser durch ihren Browser schlagen, sondern auch das I Phone mit ihrem Google Handy vernichten. Von mir ausgesehen: Das geht gar nicht. Und sag mir was ist so schlecht an Wikia Search? Dort sind alle Wikia aufgelistet, was bei Google zwar auch ist! Aber wenn ich einen Begriff von meiner Wiki eingebe, dann kommt da kein Verweis auf den Artikel. So ist Google für mich nicht das beste!!! --BanjoTooie 15:24, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Noch etwas zum Browser von Google. Bei mir ging der nicht 3x so schnell wie Firefox, nur gleichschnell! --BanjoTooie 15:26, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC)